Harlot and the Beast
by KeatonGrin
Summary: When the Beast laid eyes upon the Harlot... never did he dream that he might be what was needed to end his 'curse' and never did the Harlot dream that he was alive simply to love. JuugoxSasuke OrochimaruxSasuke
1. A Shame To Be Hidden

**WARNING:** This story contains **boyxboy**/**yaoi**/**gay** relations. If you DO NOT approve of such a pairing, please turn back now! This story is NOT for you! This story contains a **JuugoxSasuke**/ **OrochimaruxSasuke** pairing. If you DO NOT approve of either pairing, again... TURN BACK NOW. This story is NOT for you.

_DISCLAIMER:_ I own neither the characters nor the story. It's purely fandom and I do NOT get paid for writing this.

Chapter Warning: There is some mention of sexual content in here. As this story is Rated M... I think you should be cautious if that is something you want to avoid. Thank You.

_**xxx**_

**Chapter 1: A Shame To Be Hidden**

_Oxygen!_ His winded body screamed for oxygen. And before he could think on it rationally his survival instinct kicked in and he drew in breath deeply and quickly only to choke harshly on it a few seconds later. The chalky feel on his tongue let him know the hindrance to fresh air was dust and not smoke like he was beginning to fear... but damn!

_What have I done now?_

All of his senses, momentarily numb, suddenly flared to life all at once. Autumn orange eyes came in to focus as his ears suddenly captured an eerie silence he knew too well, only punctured by the frightened crying of a little girl. Before he could react–or even _think_ of reacting there came a sudden sound of a foundation crumbling... and the little girl cried no more. _Dead._

Stumbling forward to find a patch of clean air in the dust filled clouds he trudged toward where the little girl had previously been crying while taking in his surroundings. Where there had once stood a few little wooden shack-like houses of a small fishing village there was now only rubble, splintered wood, crumbling roofs, and clouds of choking dust slowly settling like a gently tossed blanket.

_They never stood a chance._

Then he noticed the bodies. Only a few were scattered out in the open but they were a few too many. The small village's leader lay a few feet away, his face bashed in and his body broken, twisted at a grotesque angle. Not far from him lay the little girl's mother. She had been so kind to him when he came upon their little village, offering him food and a warm blanket. Now blood streaked her cheeks like crimson tears, her neck appearing to be broken.

_No!_

He dropped to his knees in horror, hands quickly coming up to cover his mouth as the contents of his stomach threatened to expel themself. He had done it again. All these innocent people. Because... he was a monster. A pain-filled groan rumbled in his throat as he shut his eyes tightly against that in which he no longer wanted to see. What had set it off this time? Was he slowly losing his grip on sanity? Would he soon lose himself to the monster that was the darker side of him? The one that only desired blood?

_No!_ He didn't want this! And he had promised... promised he would control it! Because _he_ had made him swear it on his deathbed... his only friend. The only person he had ever loved during his short eighteen years on this God forsaken earth.

"Kimimaro..." His deep voice whispered lightly, cracking in regret. What should he do? How could he get some help to stop this–or at least to try to control it? Was it even possible?

Distracted from his thoughts he tensed when he suddenly heard movement nearby. It didn't sound like a person. Squinting through the settling dust clouds a frown found his features as he watched a lowly little snake slither through the destruction.

'_I don't like it–he's like a snake Kimimaro! Why are you letting him–'_

'_What choice do I have Juugo? We need the money and–'_

'_I'm sorry! Lets not fight...'_

_He hugged the trembling teen closer. How could he fight with his friend? It's not like he did it for the pleasure... he knew that... still._

Autumn orange eyes glared with mistrust and anger at the little snake.

'_Juugo... I'm sick.'_

'_W-What? Stop joking Kimi–'_

'_Juugo, please... listen to me. He is going to help me... I am going to go and–'_

'_No!'_

'_Juugo, _please_, don't be difficult about this!'_

'_I said NO! He's probably the reason you're sick in the first place! What's wrong? Let me help you! I should do it! _I'm_ the one who loves you! Not that bastard!'_

'_No... you can't. I know he's a... but he's... he can help me. He experiments with so many things. I'm sure he'll be able to cure me.'_

But he couldn't. Because it was all a lie. And now Kimimaro was gone. But...

'_He experiments with so many things...'_

Fists clenching he pushed himself to his feet, determination filling him like the dusty air he breathed. If he was doomed to walk this lonely road to hell... why not sell his soul to the devil along the way? If there was a chance for a cure... he would be the one to see. If not... he could take that monster with him–after all, misery loved company, yes? But where to find him. He moved quite a bit.

No. That didn't matter. He _would_ find him. No matter how long it took.

"I'm coming... Orochimaru."

**xxXXxx**

He could close his eyes... he could hold his breath for as long as possible... he could try to distract himself with much more pleasant thoughts... but the pain would break through eventually. _Always._ And the humiliation.

He had to breathe! _Oxygen!_ his brain cried and he finally could deny himself no longer. He released his hold and quickly drew in breath, holding back a whimper of disgust at the feel of his latest... he couldn't even think it. He didn't want to.

_How did it come to this?_

No matter how many times he asked himself he could never come to an answer–at least not a satisfying one. But it didn't matter... it wasn't like it would ever change. He didn't dare to dream that it would. He never dreamed as a child... why start now? Besides... it wasn't that bad.

_Don't lie to yourself!_ his mind raged at him as he suddenly became aware of the man on top of him, could feel him moving deep inside–thrusting with enough force to make his body jerk with the movement.

_No! Don't think about!_ he cried to himself as he felt his stomach react. It twisted and clenched, making him feel sick. With a stifled gasp he brought a hand to his mouth in hopes that his stomach would realize he had no intention of letting anything out so it had better desist at once. He felt gratitude when he finally managed to calm himself down only to then wince in pain as his hips were gripped roughly, his body invaded with a few more forceful thrusts until the man above him trembled with release before pulling out and away.

He quickly turned onto his side and curled up into a ball, trying to make himself as small as possible as he listened to his temporary partner get dressed. He gasped only when some cold coins hit his bare thigh, bouncing off and landing on the futon next to him.

"You're lucky you're so pretty... or I'd complain about the lack of participation Sasuke."

He didn't respond.

"I'd fix that if I were you. Not _everyone_ will be so understanding."

He listened to him leave. _Bastard!_ What the hell did he–

He couldn't hold it any longer! Jumping up he rushed to find a place where he could safely release the contents of his stomach, the feel of sticky semen sliding down his bare inner thighs making him heave more than once. At least he didn't cry. Maybe it was nothing to be proud of... but he found strength in it.

'_Sasuke, why are you crying?'_

'_Aniki! I... I fell a-and...'_

'_What? Over this little scratch? Foolish otouto... I thought you were a man.'_

'_I am–shut up Itachi-nii!'_

'_I think not... the day will come when you won't cry over anything... only _then_ will you be a man.'_

The laughter that followed those words still rang hauntingly in his ears. But his brother had been wrong... he didn't cry... but he still wasn't a man. He was only a shell–a nothing. Pushing himself to his feet he cleaned himself up and redressed himself in his dark blue yukata. Grabbing the coins he slipped one in his sleeve before adding the rest to a pouch to give to Orochimaru. Sighing he left the rented room and went to find the man, hoping almost desperately that he wouldn't want to be serviced in any way.

He was tired and already filled with self-disgust for the day... he didn't think he could stand having to touch that slimy snake too. He wasn't like the others who mainly just got what they wanted from him, paid, and left. Orochimaru made him suffer... marked him. He shuddered.

He blamed his brother. He had lied. He had never... come back for him. He had promised...

'_Nii-san! Where are–'_

'_Sasuke–you must hide in the secret room! Stay there and–'_

'_Nii-san what's going on?'_

'_Sasuke! _Please_! I'll come and get you when it's safe! I promise!'_

'_Itachi-nii, I–'_

'_Trust your big brother. I promise!'_

_Liar._ He had hid, crying tears of fear and loneliness as he waited. Where were his mother and father? What was with the screams? Was someone fighting? Where was Itachi?

He had never come for him. He had briefly wondered if he had died... until he had met _him_. He had made his skin crawl. The family outcast: Madara. He had said Itachi had abandoned him because he didn't want him any more than he wanted the parents he had killed... the family he had destroyed.

And he fell apart.

Eventually he was given to Orochimaru... and now... now what? He was used for sex to pay Orochimaru's expenses like a few of the other teens that he had 'taken in'. He hardly believed that. Orochimaru wasn't that compassionate. He tricked, lied, and stole... but it didn't matter because he also didn't care if those fools were stupid enough to come of their _supposed_ free will. Just as he didn't know why he was alive he didn't know why he just didn't let himself die. Perhaps his subconscious was a masochist, although he didn't really get off on any kind of pain. But it did allow him to feel. And while he could feel he was alive. And while he was alive... there was a chance to find out _why_.

Hopefully the reason wouldn't be disappointing. Hopefully there _was_ a reason.

-Chapter 1 End-

_**xxx**_

**Author's Notes:** Okay... so this came to me while I was playing Guitar Hero II. Lol, please don't ask. Anyway... I was playing 'Beast and the Harlot' by Avenged Sevenfold. And NO. I did not think of it because of the song itself... but more because of the title.

I've been wanting to do a JuugoxSasuke pairing for a while since it's like... my favorite Sasuke pairing at the moment but I could never really think of a good enough plot... and then this one came to me. :3 So I thought I would go with it. I don't know if it makes much sense yet, but I hope that those who are kind of enough to read this first chapter will at least give it a chance. Of course from the title you can guess it will have a 'Beauty and the Beast' theme... but I will try to make it original too.

Since this is AU... the characters shall be a little OOC. But hopefully I can make it interesting instead of annoying or too far fetched or something.


	2. Brief Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hey! Sorry it's not an update but I just thought I should post a note to say...

**THIS STORY HAS _NOT_ BEEN ABANDONED!**

I know there hasn't been an update in _forever_ but I DO plan on completing this once I get the chance. I am, currently, busy with life, work, and other stories so it may take a bit but I WILL get back to this story!

I'm really sorry about the wait and I am really grateful to those who continue to read. It means a lot!

That said, I have heard that **FanFiction** is starting to delete **M** rated stories? If that is true and you are reading a story of mine on here that is rated M and it _happens_ to get deleted, please note that you can information on where to find the story again on either:

**LiveJournal:** keatongrin . livejournal . Com

or

**Tumblr:** keatongrinff . tumblr . com

-KeatonGrin


End file.
